


hold me close and say three words

by takenbysleep



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takenbysleep/pseuds/takenbysleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ziam spend new years eve together.</p><p>title from "all about you" by mcfly!</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me close and say three words

Liam gives Zayn his full attention as Zayn tells him about something his sister said to him the previous day.

Liam was sitting on Zayn's bedroom floor, listening to anything Zayn was telling him. He had been at the house for the past seven hours, as him and Sophia had recently split up and Liam wanted someone to spend the New Years Eve with. Zayn was his first choice, as always. They weren't watching any TV programs involving the event. All they had was alcohol, food, and a countdown clock on Zayn's phone. Really, it was all they needed.

"What time is is, mate?" Liam asks. Zayn presses the home button on his phone and looks down for a short second.

"11:56." Liam nods at the response, his eyes widening a bit. Time really seemed to fly by. They had been talking about nearly everything that whole night. From Liam and Sophia breaking up...

_"But you were so whipped on her!" Zayn says nonchalantly, Liam chuckling._

_"I really was, wasn't I? I dunno really, I just realized that something wasn't quite right. It wouldn't have been fair to Soph if I stayed with her when things felt wrong," Liam explains. Zayn nods, leaning over a bit to put a supportive arm around Liam._

_"If it felt like the right thing to do, then you should stick with it," Zayn tells him, squeezing Liam's arm gently._

_"You sound like my mum," Liam snickers._

_Zayn quickly removes his arm from around Liam's shoulder and bursts out laughing. "Take that back!"_

_"Oh, come on. You love my mum," Liam elbows Zayn gently, grinning._

_"I do, but would you want to be compared to a mother? Mums nag at you. Do I really do that?"_

_"I see your point," Liam says, taking another sip of his drink, Zayn putting his arm back around Liam._

...to how they thought the universe came to be.

_"I'm telling you, it couldn't have just, y'know, POOF," - Zayn makes an exploding gesture with his hands as he says the word - "happened all at once."_

_"Then how do_ you _think it happened, Mr. Know It All?" Liam rolls his eyes._

_Zayn snorts. "I don't know, I just know it didn't happen suddenly."_

_"Whatever you say, Zayn."_

They always had random discussions whenever one went to the other's place, but something about this time was different. Liam actually felt nervous this time around when he was with Zayn. He always had this weird feeling around him, but he always assumed, as cheesy as it is, that it was just love for his friend. But lately, he knew that the love he felt might not exactly be in just a friendly way. He found himself being very protective over Zayn, always getting excited whenever Zayn texted him, and other little things like that. Just the mention of Zayn made him happier. Maybe it had always kind of been this way, but it was only lately that he confirmed it to himself. He figured that was why his relationship with Sophia seemed to make no sense recently.

"Have you ever fallen for a friend, Zayn?" Liam asks after a couple minutes of silence.

Zayn almost spits out his drink. "Pardon?"

"Have you ever started liking one of your friends?"

"Oh. Well, uh, yeah. I have," Zayn says, looking down. "Why'd you ask?"

"I was just curious," Liam shrugs. He feels as if he shouldn't have asked that question, because now he desperately wants to know who it is. If Liam lived in a perfect world, it would be him. But, with Liam's luck in these situations, it sure as hell wasn't.

12 seconds til the new year.

"It's almost midnight," Liam says, trying to change the conversation topic.

9 seconds.

"It's you," Zayn murmurs.

6 seconds.

"Wait, wha-" Liam begins to ask, but he's overwhelmed by Zayn's hands grabbing his face.

4 seconds.

"I like  _you_ , Liam," Zayn smiles.

At midnight, Zayn kisses Liam. Liam likes to think that Zayn put as much passion into this kiss as he does into his artwork, and Liam goes with it, putting his hands on Zayn's shoulders. It's _amazing_.

It feels right. Just as it should be.


End file.
